PROJECT SUMMARY The estimated prevalence of dementia among persons age 70 and older in the U.S. is nearly 15% and projected to grow as this population ages (Alzheimer?s Association, 2015). While there is some evidence that socioeconomic status (SES) plays a role in cognitive decline, the results from studies are contradictory, and therefore inconclusive. Traditional measures of SES may contribute to the ambiguous results, as they may not be adequately specific, rendering the matter an open scientific question. This administrative supplement proposal is an extension of an existing K01 award (5 K01 AG048416-03) titled: ?Financial Strain on Mental Health and Physical Health: Does race/ethnicity matter,? a grant which was awarded to explore the impact of race in the relationships between financial strain, stressful life events, social resources and adverse mental and physical health outcomes among older adults. This application is a request for funding to conduct additional research that seeks to clarify the conflicting SES-related findings, by applying more rigorous analyses to more granular proxies of SES, while incorporating related elements of race, which should better position translational research specialists to develop relevant interventions. This research will use seven waves of data from the NIH/NIA-supported, nationally representative, Health and Retirement Study, and apply advanced longitudinal data models already developed for the ongoing investigations. The project will advance our understanding of an urgent public health matter.